


home

by hatoe



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, the super gay epilogue we never got, they kiss too, they're third years and shu knows he has fucked up big time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6818794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatoe/pseuds/hatoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shu caressed Nazuna’s face and felt it heat up beneath his fingertips.<br/>Nazuna’s body heat, another firm assertion that he was not a doll, not anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	home

**Author's Note:**

> this was honestly supposed to be smut, but nazushu makes me feel things and I got super sidetracked

Shu caressed Nazuna’s face and felt it heat up beneath his fingertips. Nazuna’s body heat, another firm assertion that he was not a doll, not anymore. Shu exhaled a breath he didn’t even know he was holding in, grazing his fingers down Nazuna’s jaw. Nito’s skin was soft, unmarred, his fingers didn't catch on any blemishes or imperfections.

Nazuna was _perfect_

Thumb and forefinger held Nazuna’s chin, and Shu tilted it closer to his face. Closer, “I'm going to kiss you now,” was stated, seconds before their lips met.

The statement was as much a warning as a declaration. Nazuna had the right to decline, Shu couldn't blame him if he did. Shu half expected him to, after everything.

Yet Nazuna was the one who craned his chin that extra centimeter, surprising the boy he used to call his mentor and initiating the kiss. He shut his eyes and focused on the feeling of Shu’s lips; they were tense, the other boy wasn't a fan of surprises, but if anyone could calm him down it was Nazuna. He ran his fingers through Shu’s short tousled hair, moving down his body and letting his hand palm the other boy’s neck, eventually resting it comfortingly on his shoulder.

“Itsuki…”

Shu could feel Nazuna’s breath on his lips, the sheer emotion of it made his cheeks burn and his body sweat and he had no idea what to say. His eyes were shut and he really really didn't expect Nazuna to kiss him; this wasn't part of the scenario he’d daydreamed over and over, like a worn out vhs tape, replaying itself in his mind’s eye.

Shu kissed the corner of Nazuna’s mouth, tentatively.

He felt the skin shift beneath his lips, was Nito…

Smiling?

Shu’s past self would be in hysterics, finally witness to Nito’s smile; though unexpectedly by sense of touch, not vision, a minor technicality of the situation. Kagehira had always been able to coax a smile out of Nazuna; any and all past jealousies melted away as Shu peppered kisses across the crease of Nito’s lips, finally feeling like he belonged there.

**Author's Note:**

> i've never written fluff in my life, still not sure how these hands created this
> 
> unbeta'd so sorry in post


End file.
